Embodiments relate generally to the field of energy storage and recovery, and more specifically to obtaining a significant increase in round-trip efficiency and/or operating profit through use of liquid air energy storage (LAES) systems and methods with rational combination of the processes for liquid air and/or thermal energy production, storage and/or recovery. Some embodiments further relate to LAES systems, including improved LAES systems and methods intended for operation preferably in environmentally-friendly and/or stand-alone regimes.
A planned and started transfer to the decarbonized power grids can be based on increased use of renewable (mainly wind and solar) energy sources, a share of which in global electricity generation should be increased up to 11-12% by 2050 in the BLUE Map scenario. See, “Prospects for Large-Scale Energy Storage in Decarbonized Power Grids”, Working Paper, IEA 2009 (hereinafter “IEA 2009 Working Paper”). However, with large shares of these technologies, it may be desirable to take steps to ensure the on-demand and reliable supply of electricity, taking into account a variable output of the renewable energy sources and a frequent both positive and negative unbalance between this output and a current demand for power.